Joining the Family
by write321forever
Summary: A once-abused eight-year-old girl Ziva joins married couple Gibbs and Jenny's family and their kids Tony, Tim, Abby, and Jimmy. Welcome to the family, Ziva.
1. An Addition to the Family

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything!**

Jenny smiled. Her husband would be coming home from work at any moment.

Her three-year-old son Jimmy came in the room. "Mommy?"

"Yes, Jimmy?" She lifted him onto her lap.

"When's Daddy comin' home?"

"Any minute now. Why, honey, is something wrong?"

"Tony keeps messin' wiv me!"

Jenny let out a sigh. Her nine-year-old son loved to pester his siblings. "And what has he been doing?"

"He been callin' me names and makin' funna me!"

Jenny stifled a laugh at her son's pout. "What about Tim?"

"Timmy be nice. Timmy be stickin' up for me when Tony be mean," Jimmy explained, looking at his mother.

Of course Tim has been the nice one. Jenny's six-year-old son wanted everything to be nice. His first word had been nice, after all.

A tiny sigh came from Jimmy. He was content with sitting on his mother's lap.

A cry came from upstairs. "That's your sister, Jimmy. Will you stay right here?"

Jimmy nodded.

Jenny stood up and put Jimmy on the chair. She went upstairs to where she heard the cry from her five-year-old daughter.

"What's wrong, Abby?" she asked, lifting up her black-haired little girl.

Between cries, Abby said, "Tony h-hit me!"

Jenny closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath. What had gotten into him?

"Where'd he hit you?"

More cries. "My arm!" Abby held out her left arm and pointed to her elbow. "Right there!"

Jenny rubbed her daughter's arm a bit. "All better?"

"A little."

"Come downstairs and play with Jimmy, okay?"

Abby nodded. "Okay, Mommy."

Abby and Jimmy were now playing on the floor in the family room while Jenny started to cook dinner. The door opened and she grinned.

"Hi, Jethro!" she called.

Gibbs came around the corner, smiling. "Hi, Jenny." He gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Anything interesting happen today?"

"Well, yes, actually. Your son seems to think it's okay to tease and hit his siblings."

"Hmm, my son...out of the three of them, I'd have to guess Tony."

"Then you'd guess correctly. Anything interesting happen with you?" Jenny asked, peeling a potato.

"Yes, something I need to talk to you about." He looked next to him but seemed puzzled when nothing was there. "Ziva?"

A young girl came out from behind Gibbs. She looked adorable and was clearly shy. She had black wavy hair and dark eyes.

"It's okay, Ziva, don't worry about anything," Gibbs said. "Jenny, this is Ziva. Ziva, this is my wife Jenny."

Jenny smiled. "Hi, sweetie. Are you hungry? Can I get you anything?"

Ziva gasped and clung to Gibbs' leg. "N-no thank-k you."

Jenny's heart broke at the sight of the petrified little girl. She seemed so innocent, so shy...

"Ziva, why don't you go wash up?" Gibbs guided her to the bathroom. He came back out and stood in front of Jenny. "Her name is Ziva David. Her bastard of a father is deputy director of Mossad. He came in for a conference with NCIS and I caught him beating the poor girl. I immediately arrested him."

Jenny dug her face in her hands, letting tears escape. She was soon embraced in her husband's secure arms. "Let's give her a proper childhood. It might not be too late."

Gibbs smiled at his wife. She always did the right thing.

"You may want to go deal with Tony now," Jenny stated.

Sighing, Gibbs nodded and made way for the stairs.

He found Tony playing a video game in his room.

"Anthony!" Gibbs yelled.

Tony quickly paused the game and looked at his dad.

"Anthony Gibbs, get over here."

Knowing better that to disobey, Tony walked over.

Gibbs lifted his son and sat on the bed, Tony in his lap so he could face him.

"Your mother told me that you've been teasing and hitting your siblings. Is that right, Anthony?"

Tony nodded. "Yes, Daddy."

"You know better than to be mean to your brothers and your sister. What did you do?"

Guiltily, Tony twiddled his thumbs, playing close attention to them for no apparent reason. "I called Jimmy an idiot and a moron and I hit Abby's elbow."

"Why did you call Jimmy and idiot and a moron?"

"'Cuz he's stupid!" Tony exclaimed angrily.

Gibbs lightly slapped the back of Tony's head, not as hard as he would to his agents. "Not a good answer."

Tony sighed, anger ever so present. "He wouldn't do what I want!"

"That's not a reason to call someone names, especially your brother!" Gibbs scolded his oldest son. "Now tell me why you hit your sister."

"She was being annoying!"

"How?"

"She wouldn't play what I wanted to play, either!"

"Anthony, I'm very disappointed in you," Gibbs chastised. "You don't ever use mean words or hit because you don't get your way. Go turn the game off. No playing for the rest of the week."

"All the way 'til Saturday? No way! But it's Tuesday!" His complaints faded.

"Go turn it off now, Anthony!"

Tony turned off his hockey game.

"Now come downstairs and eat."

"No!" Tony protested, crossing his arms.

Not wanting to deal with this again, Gibbs lifted his son, despite his heavy complaining.

When they got downstairs, Gibbs put Tony on a kitchen chair. Tim, Abby, and Jimmy were all sitting down.

"Tell them you're sorry," Gibbs said.

"Sorry."

Jenny walked over to Gibbs and whispered, "Tim stuck up for them."

Gibbs walked over to his middle son and crouched down next to him. Smiling, Gibbs said, "That was very nice, Tim." He ruffled his son's hair.

Happily, Tim kicked his feet that didn't reach the ground and beamed, revealing a smile with missing teeth.

"I'm going to go check on Ziva," Gibbs whispered to his wife. She nodded.

He knocked on the bathroom door. A soft "come in" was heard and he entered.

It was clear that she had been crying. Ziva's face was red and tearstained.

"Ziva, what's wrong, huh?" He sat down next to her.

She sniffled. "I d-don't have t-to go back, do I-I?"

"Of course not, honey. Never. You'll live with us."

"Really?"

"Really."

"And you'll care about me?"

"Absolutely."

"Okay."

"Are you ready to go meet your new family?"

"Sure."

Gibbs assisted Ziva to her feet. "I'm also going to call my friend Dr. Mallard and have you checked out, alright?"

"Alright."

Feeling at unease when Ziva began to walk, Gibbs wrapped an arm around her shoulders and guided her into the kitchen.

"Ziva, these are Jimmy, Abby, Tim, and Tony. Everyone, this is Ziva."


	2. The First Day

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything except for the plot!**

Ziva had met everyone and Gibbs had called Ducky. He was on his way.

"Is h-he gonna hurt m-me?" Ziva asked.

"Absolutely not, Ziva. He's just going to make sure you're okay," Jenny assured her.

Ziva nodded, still a bit nervous.

Gibbs had made sure Tony, Tim, Abby, and Jimmy were all occupied when Ducky came over to examine Ziva.

"Hello, Jethro," Ducky said as he entered the house.

"Hey, Duck. Gotta patient here-Ziva."

"Ducky!" Jenny exclaimed, smiling. "Nice to see you."

"As you, Jennifer." He looked at Ziva. "Now what do we have here?"

"This is Ziva," Jenny stated.

Ducky smiled. "Hello, Ziva. I'm Dr. Mallard, but you can call me Ducky."

Ziva gave a quick nod.

"Let's take a look," Ducky announced.

Ziva's eyes grew wide as she cowered back. She didn't like people coming near her.

"Ziva, honey, it's okay, everything's okay." The three adults tried their best to calm her, but they had little effect.

When Ziva was somewhat calm, she squeezed Jenny's hand as Ducky began to examine her.

Ducky picked up her arm and she immediately tensed. Ziva was petrified; she really didn't like people coming near her.

Ziva began to whimper when Ducky touched a particular spot. Gibbs rubbed her shoulder to soothe her.

"A sprained wrist, most likely," Ducky declared, "though an x-ray would tell us more."

Ducky continued looking Ziva over, occasionally saying things like, "A fractured thumb," and "A once-broken ankle that was never treated, just healed on its own," and "Badly bruised on the stomach and chest."

"Is there anything else that hurts, my dear?" Ducky asked.

Ziva nodded and pointed to her back. Gibbs gently lifted her so she could lay on her stomach. When Ducky pulled up her shirt, a long, bloody cut was displayed. Ziva winced at the initial blow of cold air on the cut.

"Oh, yes, this is going to need stitches." Ducky gathered thread and a needle along with something to numb her back.

When Ziva realized what he was doing, she jumped into Gibbs' arms. "No!"

"It's going to be fine, Ziva, okay? The pain is gonna be all gone, alright? I promise that," Gibbs whispered, putting Ziva back down carefully.

Ducky gave Ziva a quick shot to numb her back so she wouldn't feel anything. She held Jenny's hand as if it would determine her life right now.

Soon Ducky finished the stitches and wrapped Ziva's torso in gauze. Time for the hospital.

Ziva did not like that, not at all. A doctor had just examined her. Why was there a need to go to the hospital?

"Just for an x-ray, Ziva. It's not going to be painful at all," Ducky assured her.

Jenny had to stay home to watch the kids and Ducky had to go finish an autopsy, so she went with Gibbs.

"Hello, sweetie," a doctor said crouching down in front of Ziva's chair in the waiting room. He continued, "I'm Dr. Johnson. Are you ready for your x-ray?"

Ziva shook her head. No way.

"But how will it stop hurting?"

Ziva shrugged, cowering into Gibbs' side.

Gibbs decided that it was time to step in. "Come on, Ziva, you can do it. It'll be over and done with in no time."

Finally, Ziva agreed to go with Dr. Johnson. He led her to a small room, but Gibbs couldn't come. This made Ziva even more nervous.

Dr. Johnson put Ziva's wrist at a certain angle in order to take the x-ray. Everything was completed quickly.

"You can go back out to the waiting room and we'll tell you what's wrong with it in a couple minutes, okay Ziva?"

Ziva nodded, happily heading to the waiting room with relief that she was done.

Another doctor came out to Ziva. He had something to wrap Ziva's wrist with. "Hi, honey, I'm Dr. Wilson. You have a sprained wrist. It'll only take a minute to wrap."

Ziva warily watched as Dr. Wilson wrapped her left wrist. He gave her a lollipop when he was done.

"I've never had one of these before," Ziva said as she held Gibbs' hand while walking through the parking lot. "What kind is it?"

"Well, it's purple, so it must be grape," Gibbs reasoned.

Ziva nodded and opened it. She began to eat it, smiling at the taste. "It is grape!"

Gibbs smiled at the young girl, though he was angry with Ziva's so-called father for keeping her reastrained from the world, including lollipops.

Jenny gave Ziva a hug when she got home and an icepack for her wrist. Ziva grew a bit more talkative while she sat on the kitchen counter Gibbs had placed her on, her feet dangling off the edge.

"Am I going to go to school?"

"Yup. You're going to be very smart," Jenny told her.

"Will I make any friends?"

"Of course! Tony, Tim, and Abby will be in the same school as you, but Jimmy's still in pre-school. Now, why don't you eat something? You must be starving."

Jenny had prepared Ziva a big plate of raviolis that Ziva's eyes grew wide with excitement at. She swallowed each whole, clearly hungry.

"Be careful, Ziva," Jenny gently scolded. "You don't want to choke yourself."

Ziva had ice cream for dessert, four scoops. The girl was practically starving. Gibbs and Jenny could see that; she was very thin. They'd have to feed her a lot.


	3. BringYourFamilytoWork Day

DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE, THOUGH I'VE CREATED SOME NEW CHARACTERS!

Ziva was scared when she woke up. She had only been here for a little while. What was she supposed to do now?

In a few minutes, the bedroom door creaked open a bit. It was Gibbs and Jenny.

"Good morning, sweetie," Jenny said, sitting beside Ziva on the bed.

Gibbs crouched down beside her. "You're all going to come to work with me today. It's Bring-Your-Family-to-Work Day."

Ziva smiled. That sounded good.

Soon everyone was in the car. When they got to NCIS, Jenny took all of the kids out of the car except for Tony. He had fallen asleep on the way. Only Tony could fall asleep in five minutes.

Gibbs went over to Tony's side. "Hey, buddy, time to wake up."

Tony yawned and opened his eyes. "Are we here?"

"Yes, Tony. Come on."

Once in the NCIS building, Gibbs pressed the elevator button for the appropriate floor. When they got there, all the kids stepped out with Jenny except for Ziva. She stayed with Gibbs.

"What's wrong, Ziva?" he asked.

"Th-the last time I was here I was w-with..." She bursts into tears.

Gibbs knows what she's talking about. The last time she was here, she was with her biological father, not that he was really much of a father.

"You don't have to worry about anything, Ziva. I promise you that he's not here."

Despite Gibbs' reassurance, Ziva clung to his side as they entered the bullpen.

None of Gibbs' agents were married, so he was the only one in the Major Case Response Team that had family with him.

"Brandon, get on those files," Gibbs ordered Special Agent Ian Brandon, his Senior Agent.

Ian turned away from Tony. "Yes, Boss."

Gibbs considered Tony to be a mini Ian Brandon. They were very alike.

Abby was pulling Jenny towards the Forensics Lab. Abby loved to go there whenever she came. But Jenny told her that she had to wait a little bit.

Tim was sitting at his dad's desk. From there he could see Special Agents Ian Brandon, Natalie Evans, and Brenda Carter. He admired their work; he wanted to be a special agent like them, following in his father's footsteps.

The elevator dinged, and Ducky walked over to them.

Jimmy smiled. "Hi, Ducky!"

"Hello, Jimmy, haven't you grown."

Ziva remained with Gibbs. She was interested in what was around her, but she couldn't get herself to be brave and look around.

"Daddy, can I go see the 'Rensics Lab?" Abby asked.

"Sure, honey." He turned to Ziva. "Do you want to come, too?"

Ziva nodded.

"Jenny, I'm going to bring the girls to Forensics."

Jenny nodded and then went back to watching her three boys.

"Hannah!" Abby exclaimed, running to the forensics scientist. She was in a short plaid shirt and a black T-shirt with her lab coat sleeves pulled up to her elbows. Her hair was in two braids.

"Hey, Abby!" Hannah said, lifting the little five-year-old. She turned to Gibbs and Ziva. "And who's this?"

"This is my daughter Ziva," Gibbs said, walking forward.

Ziva looked up at him when he said "my daughter." Gibbs smiled at her.

Hannah went on to explain several things to the two girls. Abby said, "I wanna be a 'rensics scientist when I get bigger!"

Hannah laughed. "I bet you will be."

* * *

Gibbs was sitting at his desk with Jimmy in his lap. Tim and Ziva sat on his desk. Tony was with Ian and Abby was with Hannah. Jenny sat in a chair next to her husband.

"Jethro, this brings back so many memories..." Jenny was thinking back to the days when she was an agent.

"It's not too late to start working here again, Jenny," a voice said. It was Director Vance.

"I don't know, Leon. Maybe," Jenny said, wondering if she'd like that. "I have the kids and everything."

"Why don't you bring them to our house when you work? I'll watch them," Leon's wife, Maggie, offered. "I'm always there with Alyssa and Steve." She was referring to her two kids.

"I'll think about it." It sounded very good to get back in the agency. She'd highly consider it.

PLEASE REVIEW AND SORRY OF THE SHORTNESS!


	4. Exhausted

Hannah was walking back down to the bullpen with a grinning Abby. "Daddy, I love 'rensics! I gonna be a 'rensic scientist someday, I know it. I just gotta be bigger and smarter first."

Everyone laughed at Abby's serious statement.

"Daddy!" Jimmy yelled, turning around to look at his father.

"Yeah, Jimmy?" Gibbs asked his youngest son.

"I be hungry!" Jimmy believed his phrase to be the most important thing in the world right now, so he tried to stand up and go get something to eat. But Gibbs carried him instead.

"Alright, then, let's get you something to eat."

Jenny and Gibbs didn't even have to drag the kids into the elevator. They were all hungry and happy to be going to get something to eat.

"Hey, boss, can I come?" Ian Brandon asked hopefully.

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Sure. You two, also," he said, looking at the other two agents on the team, who were still seated.

Natalie and Brenda stood up and quickly followed them into the elevator. They knew Gibbs wouldn't hold the elevator for them if the didn't make it.

"Not without me!" Hannah ran to the group. The silver elevator doors slid shut as soon as Hannah was added to the group.

There were now eleven people. Granted, five of them were kids, but _still_, it was a very crowded elevator. You could barely recognize it as Gibbs' meeting room.

* * *

At the restaurant, Abby just _had_ to sit next to Hannah. And everyone else just took a seat.

A waitress came over to take their order. They soon had their beverages and multiple conversations were going on.

When their food came, it was the greatest silence to be heard from them today. The kids were engrossed in their food, Ziva especially. She never got to eat this much before.

It took a while after dessert to get everyone out of the restaurant and into the cars (there were so many of them they had to take more than one).

The drivers followed each other back to NCIS.

* * *

After lunch, everyone returned to NCIS. Once two more hours came and went, Gibbs and Jenny took their kids, who by this time were exhausted, back home.

Jimmy was asleep as Gibbs carried him inside the house. Abby's eyes could barely stay open, threatening to close and bring her into a slumber. The other kids weren't as tired, but their eyelids were a but heavy. It had been a long and fun day for the five kids.

Tony and Tim went into the playroom to keep themselves occupid until they'd fall asleep. Abby and Jimmy were in their beds, already sleeping.

Ziva was in the bathroom, her face covered in tears. And what she was doing could not be defined as "pleasant."

Jenny found her first. She gave her a sympathetic look and said, "I'll be right back, honey."

She walked into the kitchen. "Jethro, she's throwing up." Jenny grabbed a thermometer and headed back into the bathroom. Gibbs followed her.

"Ziva, put this under your tongue," Jenny instructed. Ziva opened her mouth and the thermometer was in. When the red line stopped moving, Jenny took it out. "100.7."

Ziva knelt over the toilet again and...you get the point.

Gibbs lifted her up and walked upstairs to his and Jenny's room. Jenny followed with a bucket.

Once Ziva was on the bed, Gibbs pulled the covers over her. She was very pale at the moment.

"Ziva, sweetie, if you feel like you have to throw-up again, do it in the bucket right here. That way you don't have to get out of bed," Jenny stated.

The little girl nodded. "Thank you."

It took about ten minutes (and one time throwing up) for Ziva to fall asleep.

As if there wasn't enough for Gibbs and Jenny to deal with, there was a cry coming from the direction of Jimmy's room.

When they went to go to their son's room, Ziva got sick again. Jenny stayed with her and Gibbs headed to Jimmy's room.

Gibbs opened the door to find Jimmy completely under the covers and cries could be heard from him. Gibbs closed the door gently and walked over to his three-year-old son.

"What happened, Jimmy?" he asked. He pulled down the blue blanket that Jimmy was hiding under and lifted his son in his arms.

"It be a nigthmare, right, Daddy?" Jimmy questioned his father through his sobs.

"Yes, Jimmy, it was a nightmare. There's nothing to worry about, okay, bud?"

Jimmy nodded. "Yeah. Thank you, Daddy."

Gibbs smiled as he tucked his youngest kid back in bed. The little boy fell right back to sleep, very fatigued from the whole nightmare and crying scene.

Gibbs walked back into his and Jenny's room quietly so he wouldn't wake any of his kids. There was enough going on right now.

Ziva was asleep again. Jenny had an arm around her and was rubbing her thick brown hair.

Gibbs got in bed next to his wife and new daughter. He watched Jenny fall asleep and smiled as he realized how lucky he was.

* * *

**Please review!**


	5. At Peace

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT HAS TO DO WITH NCIS OR THAT HAS TO DO WITH ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

It was a quiet evening in the Gibbs househould, a very rare occurence. Tony, Ziva, and Tim were doing their homework while Abby and Jimmy were peacefully watching TV.

Ziva had gotten much better from her time of throwing up yesterday and was very grateful that she wasn't sick anymore. She was slowly becoming less shy with Jenny and Gibbs throughout the day and somewhat with all the kids. Somewhat, not a lot, that's for sure.

When Gibbs got home, Abby and Jimmy immediately leapt up from their spots on the couch in the living room and jumped into their daddy's arms. Jenny soon called everyone into the kitchen to eat.

Gibbs put Jimmy into his booster seat while everyone else sat down. Jenny set the food on the table and everyone began to dig in.

Eventually, Tony got bored and announced a suggestion of, "Let's have a food fight!"

"Anthony Gibbs, if I see one piece of food in the air, you will be grounded for twice the length of time that you already are," Jenny warned her oldest kid.

Tony sighed in disappointment, as he had had his mind set on a food fight. He would beat Timmy at it. He always made sure to beat Timmy at everything. But he knew that his mom wasn't lying, and he didn't want to be grounded any longer. There was only so much that a nine-year-old boy could take, and being grounded was most definitely not a part of what he could take.

But the problem wasn't happening while they were eating. It was right after.

That's when the lights began to flicker until they finally went out. With the slim amount of sunlight left, Gibbs grabbed some flashlights and, along with Jenny, brought all the kids into his and Jenny's room.

"Daddy, when's the power gonna come back?" Abby asked.

"I don't know, sweetie."

Abby sighed as she laid down on the king sized bed, clearly worried. "But I'm 'fraid of the dark."

"It'll be okay, baby. We have flashlights and you're with everyone. There's nothing to be afraid of."

"Pillow fight!" Tony cried out.

"No, nobody pcik up a pillow," Gibbs said. "Tony, what is it with you and fights today?"

Jenny had gotten her laptop and a movie that all the kids would like so they could watch it on there. The movie had an amazing effect on the five children-they were silent the whole time.

As each kid fell asleep, Gibbs would carry them into their room. By 8:30, Ziva was the only one out of the five kids that was still wide awake.

"Mommy?" Ziva asked in a whisper.

Jenny was taken by shock. "Yes, honey?"

"Why doesn't anyone like me?"

"Who doesn't like you, Ziva?"

"Tony, Timmy, Abby, and Jimmy. None of them like me."

A little voice from the door said, "I wike you, Ziva."

It was Jimmy in his pajamas, rubbing his eyes. "Mommy, Daddy, can I sleep here?"

Gibbs picked him up and put him in the bed.

Jimmy smiled. "I wike you, Ziva." He hugged her.

And Ziva smiled. It wasn't a little smile, either, like she had been doing. It was a big grin. "Thank you, Jimmy."

Jimmy yawned and put his head against the pillow. He was already half asleep.

"You see? Jimmy likes you. Why do you think that Tony, Timmy, and Abby don't like you?" Jenny asked.

Ziva shrugged. "I just don't think that they do."

"Ziva, Abby absolutely loves you," Gibbs said. "When you were sick yesterday, Abby told me that she wants you to get better soon. She loves finally having a sister. And she said that all her big siblings aren't boys anymore."

"Are you sure she likes me?"

"Positive."

"But what about Tony and Timmy?"

"That's different, Ziva," Jenny explained. "They're nine and six. They're constantly competing with each other. You should feel extremely, very, really lucky if they're not including you-they always end up in trouble. Abby and Jimmy typically never play with them. But all four of them like you."

"Do you love me?"

Jenny smiled. She was hoping that they would reach this point. "Very, very much, sweetheart."

Ziva turned to Gibbs. "Do you love me?"

Gibbs smiled. "Of course I do."

Ziva beamed as she lay down. "I love you guys, too."

With that she grew even more tired and soon fell asleep.

* * *

**Thank you all so much for reading! This is the last chapter of this story. But there is going to be a sequel (already working on it) and it is called **"One Big, Happy Family." **It has sort of the same plot, but not with Ziva as the main character. The kids will be a year older. An agent at NCIS (not on Gibbs' team) is shot and killed and Gibbs and Jenny adopt his daughter.**

**Please review!**

**Any story requests? Leave it in a review or PM me! I need some ideas, please!**


End file.
